If U Want It 2 B Good Girl Get Urself A Bad Wizard
by Embyr Black
Summary: Song Parodies, place to be if your lookin for a good laugh RR Embyr Black
1. If U Want It 2 B Good Girl Get Urself

I don't own this song or any of the HP characters mentioned so its  
pointless to sue. That being said please enjoy the following provided to  
you by me for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made and no  
animals were harmed in the creating this fic and please keep all body parts  
inside your brain at all times, there's no telling what could attack.  
P.S. Draco's singing it and yes he is referring to himself in 3rd person  
And yes I know it really bites but have a good laugh ne way.  
  
If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Wizard)  
  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... bad wizard  
If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to owl baby  
That's Draco  
If you really like it hot  
Get someone who hits the spot  
Honey, oh yes  
And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's Draco  
Chorus  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... bad wizard  
If you really want it good girl  
Get yourself a... bad wizard  
Yeah like it could be  
Would be  
Yeah like it should be  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a... bad wizard  
If you like it innovative  
Better get someone creative  
Honey, yes  
And if you want it to be jammin'  
Gotta get somebody slammin'  
Baby, oh yes  
And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's Draco  
Chorus  
Now listen  
These are things  
Your mama shouldn't know  
These are things  
Draco really wanna show  
These are things  
Draco wanna show you how  
So won't you let Draco show  
You right now  
Oohh baby  
And if you wanna get it done  
Then you gotta get then one  
The one who's got it goin' on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Baby's gotta be the best  
And that's Draco  
If you want it to be good girl  
Get yourself a ba-a-a-d wizard, that's right  
If you really want it good girl  
Gotta get yourself a bad wizard  
If you really want it, if you really want it  
Get Draco like it could be, would be  
Yeah, like it should be  
If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should  
But if you really want it good (Ow, ow)  
If you really want it good (Draco like this)  
If you really want it good (If you really)  
If you really want it good (Ouh, ouh)  
If you really want it good (Ah, um)  
If you really want it good (Ah, um)  
If you really want it good (Come on)  
If you really want it good (Draco's your bad wizard, Draco's your bad  
wizard)  
If you really want it good (Oh, yeah, Draco like this)  
If you really want it good (If you want it bad baby, Draco's got it)  
  
Stupid I know but hope u had a good laugh R/R  
Embyr Black 


	2. Everybody Voldemorts Back

I don't own this song or any of the HP characters mentioned so its  
pointless to sue. That being said please enjoy the following provided to  
you by me for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made and no  
animals were harmed in the creating this fic and please keep all body parts  
inside your brain at all times, there's no telling what could attack.  
  
Everybody (Voldemort's Back)  
Everybody  
Hide your body  
Everybody  
Hide your body right now,  
Voldemort's back oh no.  
  
Oh my god Voldemorts back again  
Muggleborn's everybody scream  
Gonna bring the Order  
Show you how  
You gotta a question for me  
I better answer now  
Is he really back?  
Yeah  
Is he the only one  
Nooo  
Is he pissed as hell  
Yeah  
He is everything he was before  
You better hide your body now  
  
Chorus  
Everybody yeah  
Hide your body yeah  
Everybody  
Hide your body right  
Voldemort's back oh no, oh no  
  
Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna fight let me hear you yell  
Cuz we've got a war going on again  
  
Oh my god Voldemorts back again  
Muggleborn's everybody scream  
Gonna bring the Order  
Show you how  
You gotta a question for me  
I better answer now  
Is he really back?  
Yeah  
Is he the only one  
Nooo  
Is he pissed as hell  
Yeah  
He is everything he was before  
You better hide your body now  
  
Chorus  
  
So everybody everywhere  
Don't be afraid don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there is Harry Potter  
He'll be gone soon  
Chorus (x2) 


End file.
